


Un instant entre parenthèses

by Smilarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilarah/pseuds/Smilarah
Summary: Un petit Drabble sur Newt et son niffleur.





	Un instant entre parenthèses

Hey tout le monde ! Voici un petit drabble sur Newt et son niffleur ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! 

Newt l’avait enfermé dans sa valise mais il pouvait voir par le trou de la serrure plein de pièces d’or ! Et des bijoux ! Il aimait beaucoup son maître mais il ne pouvait résister à l'appel du brillant... Quel idée d'emmener un Niffleur à Gringotts ! Il se croyait dans un rêve ! Il réussit à s'échapper sans souci, Next commençait à se faire vieux...  
En se baladant il croisa deux jeunes hommes qui se disputaient. Deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs et longs qui finirent par s'embrasser. L'un des deux avait l'air très choqué. Mais il passa son chemin en continuant de subtiliser divers bijoux et pièces d'or.  
Il entendait que Newt le coursait, il essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher mais Newt le rattrapa, avant que la valise ne se referme sur lui il entendit son vieil ami lui dire gentiment 

\- Ce n'est pas s'enfuir si tout le monde sait où vous allez !

Mot du 27/05/2020 Rêve

Cap ou pas cap d'écrire une histoire du point de vue d'un Niffleur ? de Leia Favaz

Prompt 125 : Fort Knox / Gringotts du défi Si tu l'oses

Prompts par milliers : prompt 7 : « Ce n'est pas s'enfuir si tout le monde sait où vous allez. »

Grille de bingo de Smilarah : Severus x Sirius

Cinquante neuvième baiser : Un baiser inattendu qui choque celui qui le reçoit

Titre du 06/06/2020 : Un instant entre parenthèse

Ecrire sur Newt Scamander du défi Qui est-ce ?

Poufsouffle 💛💛💛


End file.
